Dona Nobis Innocentia
by Keiyou
Summary: It was supposed to be another mission like always... only this time Allen's sure he's in some serious trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: D-Gray Man is the property of Katsura Hoshino and whatever media outlet is promoting it. I make no money off this silly crossover... oh; while I'm on the subject, Haunting Ground/Demento belongs to CAPCOM, but we won't see that for quite a few chapters._

 _Enjoy!_

††† Dona Nobis Innocence†††

The outside world was bitterly cold. Allen Walker spent many long moments pausing in the heavy snowfall as he walked, just so he could rub his arms and keep himself warm while frozen wind and ice shot him in the face as he tried keeping up with Lenalee and Lavi, who were ahead of him doing pretty much the same thing.

All three of them were trying to make their way through the heart of an abandoned village so they could reach the summit of a mountain just beyond it, their destination and to their misfortune the location of their mission.

"How much further?" Lenalee asked, yelling above the wind, her question directed at Lavi, who was currently in possession of the map.

Lavi clutched the paper tightly, trying to keep the wind from carrying it away as he squinted past the whitewash of snow so he could make out the details of the map with his good eye. "We're nearly there," He yelled back. "There's just this castle manor we have to pass by and we'll be on the trail to the mountain!"

"Hopefully we don't become icicles before we make it there!" Allen said, before sneezing loudly. He could feel the beginnings of a cold coming on and hoped it wouldn't become a burden if or whenever they made it to their location. Of course he felt mostly sorry for Lenalee, who had gone with them in her usual attire and had fallen victim to the biting blizzard earlier, her teeth chattering while her face and bare legs were red from the force of the windy snow.

She was wearing his coat and looked a little better than she had. Allen rubbed his nose and smiled thoughtfully. As long as she was alright a little cold didn't bother him.

Though it didn't make him wish any less that their mission could have been in a warmer climate.

As the trio trudged on, their vision seemed to get worse the closer they got to the mountain, which they could barely make out against the silhouette of trees in the distance. Allen was about to voice an opinion about how Komui could have warned them about the conditions of the area a little more thoroughly during their briefing but Lavi had spoken up first.

"Hold on, do you guys hear that?"

Both Allen and Lenalee stopped walking. With the crunching of snow they walked on gone the only thing they could hear was the whistling of wind.

"I don't hear anything." Lenalee replied. looking around while she wrapped both her arms tighter around herself.

As the three of them stood still Allen could feel his body becoming heavy and his head felt dizzy as he fought off a wave of nausea. It was followed shortly by fierce coughing.

"Allen you don't sound well, here take your coat back." Allen made a noise of protest while Lenalee moved toward him taking off his coat.

"I'm serious you guys, stop moving around." Lavi spoke up, making her pause mid-give. "Hearing nothing isn't good."

Allen and Lenalee's eyes widened at Lavi, who stood rooted while scanning the area with a cautious eye.

"Animals and birds get quiet when there's something on the hunt." He continued. "This either means they're being silent because were here or because-"

Lavi didn't get to finish his sentence, a sudden sound of low growling echoed all around them. From the white blizzard came dark silhouettes of creatures that stalked forward, surrounding them on all fours, teeth bared and yellow eyes trained on them like prey.

It was a pack of wolves. A lot of them.

"Well, I can see why the village was abandoned..." Allen said in a small voice.

Without warning, the wolves charged at the three of them, barking loudly and drooling greatly as they snapped their fangs.

"Big hammer little hammer!" Lavi suddenly shouted, making his anti-akuma weapon increase to outrageous size and bashed it at the ground in front of them, sending a few of the rabid wolves reeling back. Allen and Lenalee stood behind Lavi and managed to knock a few back, but the more they did the more it seemed like their numbers kept increasing.

"There's too many of them!" Allen shouted, then yelled in pain when one latched onto his leg. Hitting it over the head he heard the leg of his pants rip as the wolf backed away.

"Guys grab onto my hammer!" Lavi yelled back at Allen and Lenalee. They ran toward him, taking hold of the handle of the hammer as Lavi commanded it to stretch toward the sky and away from the barking wolves. The hammer shook like the beasts were trying to knock down their escape but they managed to stay skyward.

Lavi grinned in victory, letting out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!"

Allen looked toward the ground, watching the few houses still standing become a valley of trees as they left the village limits. Suddenly he felt his breath give out as another wave of coughing bit at his lungs. Hacking loudly he didn't feel his grip on the pole give away.

"Crap!" Allen shouted, catching the others attention and they broke into hysterics.

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi both shouted, reaching out to grab for his hand, but the wind and frost blinded them from seeing him right away and they missed.

Allen could only watch their shocked faces as he fell away from them.

On his way toward the ground Allen spun, inertia making his eyes water as he fell at a rushing pace. _"This isn't good!"_ He looked at his left arm and willed for his innocence to activate so he could cushion his fall. before the effects of his power could fully form he suddenly felt nauseated. His head pounded like someone was deliberately taking a steel chisel and hammer to his skull and it almost made him scream in agony.

" _Is my cold affecting my innocence?!"_ Allen pondered behind his pain. As quick as it had come it was gone and suddenly the ground was right there. managing to roll as he hit the ground, he directed the brunt of the fall on his left shoulder.

As he sat up squinting one eye against the pain and gripping his abused limb he looked around, realizing there was nothing he could see. Like the horrible weather was getting kicks out of the situation, the wind suddenly picked up, continuously covering the entire area in a thick white blanket of frost and ice, his vision was all but useless as he got up off the frozen terrain. With blinded eyes he tried to spot where Lavi and Lenalee might be, hearing only the harsh wind and the very distant growls of the animals that had been in pursuit of them.

Ignoring the noise and running on pure instinct, Allen booked it away from where the growls were coming from and ran like his life depended on it, listening for Lavi and Lenalee, hoping to hear their voices calling for him.

It was only the wind dancing against the forest of trees and the blizzard that remained vocal.

As he ran the coughing continued to badger him. He had to stop running often and fell to his knees a few times it became so bad. His whole body craved warmth and he sorely wished he'd brought an extra coat. Between boding his own misfortune he hoped that at least Lavi and Lenalee had gotten away safely. If he could just find someplace to hole up in until the storm ended he could find them later.

That was unless he couldn't, and-

Shaking such negative thoughts from his tired mind he continued on, this time at a brisk walk, occasionally calling for his comrades between coughing.

It felt like hours had gone by. Just as Allen noticed he was losing his voice he spotted something in the distance that stood out in the blinding frost. It looked large and out of place in the wilderness.

As he got closer he could see it was a castle like building.

"That must be the manor Lavi was talking about!" Allen said out loud to himself in a raspy voice. This meant beyond it would be the trail that they had been aiming for.

Grinning tiredly he coughed again and charged forward with all his might.

He was so enraptured at the thought of being reunited with his friends and conscious thought was so numbed by the frozen weather he didn't even see that there was something blocking his path.

He'd felt it before he fell, whether it was a stone or something else he couldn't tell, but it was enough to make him trip none the less. He tumbled once or twice and wound up on his face, covered from head to foot in blistering cold snow.

Nausea rocked him once again and he lost the will to hold back harsh coughing that forced him into dry heaving. The building was right there, yet he couldn't find it in him to crawl the rest of the way there. Before he let his eyes close he could have sworn he heard a door opening, but he couldn't for the life of him bother to look up and see.

 _"I'm so tired. I'm sorry, you guys, I'll be there soon, just one little nap..."_ He thought before everything went pitch black.

††† † †††


	2. Chapter 2

††† † †††

"Allen!"

Silence.

"Allen, where are you?!"

No response.

"ALLEN!"

"I don't think he's anywhere around here." Lavi said, coming up behind Lenalee, a Finder standing beside him.

The two exorcists were on the trail they had been trying to reach before their encounter with the blizzard storm and the wolves. Today was much kinder in comparison. Morning sun had broken the last of the icy storm that tormented the area last night, and the afternoon sun made the snow glow like fairy lights.

If the situation wasn't so grave Lenalee would have thought the place was very beautiful.

"He couldn't have gone too far away, he has to be around here." She protested. The Finder who'd earlier introduced himself as Rodger shook his head. "I didn't see anybody come through this way besides the both of you."

Lenalee looked at the ground sadly. It had been many hours ago that Allen had gotten separated from them and the memory of his coughing made Lenalee worry about his health.

"Lavi... what if- what if he's..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence but Lavi understood what she was getting at, and he shook his head. "Hey, Allen is a tougher guy than that. I don't think someone who survived death more than once would let himself get done in by a cold."

Lenalee nodded. "I suppose your right." she replied, gripping the coat she wore. Lavi turned away and sighed. She hadn't taken off Allen's coat the entire night they spent looking for him, nor did she when they finally decided to find shelter from the storm. Even now she refused to part with it.

"What if he's still in the village area?" Lenalee suddenly asked, turning to look at him. Lavi scratched his head. "Hard to say, we went pretty far outside the village when we got away from those wolves. He'd have had to run backwards if he did." Lavi turned to Rodger. "Has the situation on the mountain changed at all since we first got called?"

Rodger nodded, his voice tired but carrying a note of fear. "The cave hasn't stopped glowing, and it seems to keep getting brighter. We've lost two of our men when they went inside to investigate."

"Dammit, I guess that means we don't have the time to start a search party." Lavi concluded. He suddenly regretted saying that when he heard Lenalee sob quietly.

Not wanting to make the poor girl worry anymore than she already was Lavi laughed loudly. "You know what, that blizzard yesterday was rough, maybe the wind tossed him up the mountain. He's probably playing cards with the other finders and wondering why were taking so long!"

Silence.

Lavi's face fell as he watched Lenalee hide her face like she was becoming more depressed. "I-I'm sure he's okay wherever he is, He'll catch up with us eventually!"

Lenalee wanted to agree with him, but in her heart she knew something wasn't right. She just hoped whatever it was that Allen would make it to them in one piece.

 _"Please be safe..."_

†††††††


	3. Chapter 3

†††††††

Allen woke to the sound of his own sneeze.

His body felt sweaty and achy all over. He tried to turn to his left side but felt constrained where he lie, as if something was tangled all over him and was trying to glue him in place.

Drearily he opened his eyes and realized he was in a bed and what held him down was a plush looking blanket. He blinked and shut his eyes tightly, the light of the room was too bright for him to look at for very long.

Moaning he turned to his other side, finding it easier to navigate and much cooler. He yawned and opened his eyes a little more, but his yawn got painfully caught in his throat when he stopped breathing from shock.

He was face to face with someone he never expected to see, and it made all the warmth he felt earlier freeze on the spot.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Road Camelot said to him sweetly.

Ignoring his headache Allen sat up quickly, taking full conscious inventory of the place he was in. It was a small sized room, illuminated by light from candles that looked suspiciously like the ones Road had used before.

As Allen looked over the room he could feel deep foreboding chills run down his spine. If he'd been sick from the cold he suddenly felt more ill at the sight before him. In addition to Road being in the room, Tyki Mikk was seated at a table and sitting across from him was Jasdevi, the Noah made up of the twins David and Jasdero. It looked as if the two had been involved in a heated game of chess before Road announced that he had woken up, and they didn't look very happy about it.

In fact they looked ready to kill.

The sight made Allen wished he was still heckling with the wolves from earlier.

"Oh great, Cross's stupid apprentice is alive." Jasdevi moped, his head in his hands as he regarded Allen with a snarl. Tyki crossed his arms and frowned hauntingly at him. "You're lucky she spotted you outside the manor or you would have frozen to death. Though it is a shame you didn't die in your sleep."

Allen looked around and at himself, realizing his shirt was missing and he panicked, but a quick inventory of his person revealed he still had his pants, thank goodness.

Although... something still bothered him.

Looking at this from a different perspective, strange as it was; it seemed like they'd rescued him from the blizzard.

Something didn't seem right about this scenario.

"Look Allen, I dried your shirt for you!" Road said cheerily beside him, holding up his shirt for him to see. Allen ignored her and bored holes at Tyki.

"What are you up to?" He asked him. Tyki seemed to be the real brains of the operation.

Tyki only glared at Allen. "That's none of your concern, lad." He turned in his seat to face Allen. "What makes you think I'd indulge such sensitive information like that to you?"

"The Earl told us to stay at this castle, we've actually been here for weeks so were pretty bored!"

"Bite your tongue, Road!" Tiki growled at her.

"What for, it's true." she said, looking at him with a small frown. "I know your bothered with this too, you've never been so snappy with me before." Then she turned to Allen and smiled again. "I'm so glad you showed up, now we have something to occupy ourselves with." She got up on the bed next to Allen with hooded eyes and a mischievous grin. "Do you wanna play with us?"

Allen moved away from her, grinding his teeth as he tried to activate his innocence. When nothing happened he looked at his arm and gasped. There was something that looked like paper chains wrapped tightly all around his arm, they seemed to give off an energy that felt heavy and terrible.

"Did you honestly think we'd risk allowing you in here without making sure you couldn't use your damned innocence?" Tyki said, mocking him with a flashy smile.

Jasdevi cackled. "Oh the look on his face, this is priceless!"

Keeping space between himself and Road, Allen backed up to where his back hit the headboard of the bed, his heart hammering in his chest as he glanced between all three of them.

"Stop it you guys, your scaring him." Road scolded. She crawled right next to Allen and hugged his arm, ignoring his look of shock. "Tyki is just in a bad mood because I didn't want him to kill you, that's all. The Earl wants us to stay here for awhile, but he was in such a hurry he forgot to give me toys so I don't get bored, and those two won't play with me."

Jasdevi scoffed. "Your last idea of playing was a bit of a stretch for me, we've gotten enough scars from fighting last time."

Tyki nodded in agreement with him. "Just be happy I let you have him alive, keep in mind I still have a score to settle later with the lad."

Allen ignored their squabbling, staring at the constricting thing on his arm, wondering what it was and how he could get rid of it. From what he'd learned it seemed like they weren't involved in the situation on the mountain, but it didn't mean there wasn't some ulterior motive that made them wait around in an abandoned castle. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly Allen felt a hand wrap around his waist and Road was leaning right against his side. "Weren't you listening? I said I'll let you live if you agree to play with me."

Allen made a noise of protest and moved to get out of the bed. "I don't have time for your games, why are you really here?" He demanded, though he knew full well he was in no position to be ordering anyone around.

Road shrugged. "I might tell you a little..." She said, ignoring Tyki's raised voice about keeping quiet. "... but you'd have to do something for me first." Her eyes suddenly shifted yellow while her skin faded to gray.

"You _have_ to play with us."

Allen backed away from the bed, looking between her and the other Noah.

Tyki sighed loudly. "Who's 'us'? I want nothing to do with this, I don't have time for childish games."

Jasdevi was humming to himself, holding a book opened like he was pretending to be busy reading except the book was upside down.

Road suddenly giggled and looked over at Jasdevi and smiled brightly. "Hey, Jassy, can you materialize some rope for me? I just had a really good idea!"

Jasdevi nearly fell out of his seat and caught himself before he hit the floor. "Why the hell do you need rope from me, why don't you use that stupid dice barrier thing? Or what about that dream ability? Don't make me waste power for something so dumb!"

"It's not dumb, I just want to tie him up, I had a really good idea of what we could play, and don't call my powers stupid, stupid!"

While the two argued Allen realized his situation was going from bad to worse. If he stayed here much longer there was no telling what would happen.

Taking their distracted argument as leverage Allen rushed for the door, kicking it open with a wood splintering crash and racing out, ignoring the shouts from behind him as he shot through the dark halls of the castle manor.

"Activate, _Activate_!" Allen pleaded to his innocence. Whatever was hindering him was too powerful. Furiously he tried to rip the paper chains from his arm and winced in pain. It was like the thing was sewn to his skin.

"Allen, you doofus! If you wanted a tour around the castle you should have said something!" He heard Road's voice echo behind him, thankfully it sounded far away. The castle halls were large but the lack of light made it difficult for him to avoid running into things. It felt as if he was running the equivalent of a rat in a maze, except the scientists were cruel and had littered it with mouse traps, and at the goal itself there was rat poison instead of cheese.

In short if he didn't find a way to escape or break the barrier blocking his innocence he was a dead exorcist for sure.

†††††††


	4. Chapter 4

†††††††

"Oh, gone you say?"

Komui sipped his coffee as he listened to his sister over the phone.

 _"Yes,"_ She replied. _"We lost him two nights ago. As for the mission, the finders believe they found a solution."_

"Oh that's good to hear... Well; not for Walker but the mission I mean to say." Komui rubbed his eyes from under his glasses in exasperation. He'd had another assignment for Allen and Krory when they returned, but if the kid was missing it put a large damper into their routine.

Komui tapped his chin as he wondered if Miranda would be ready for a mission.

 _"Komui!"_

Komui shook his head. "What was that, sis?"

 _"I asked if you wanted me or Lavi to go look for him."_ She repeated, a noticeable hint of desperation in her voice.

"I think it would be best for you both to concentrate on your assignment." Komui futzed with a few of his many papers scattered on his desk and spotted a sheet listed with exorcists and their assignments attached to it. "I'll just send... hmm, let's see... Kanda should be back soon so I'll have him look for Allen, you and Lavi can join in the search when you've finished."

Lenalee sighed over the phone. _"Yes, I understand."_

†††††††


	5. Chapter 5

†††††††

It was getting dark outside... again. Allen Walker hung his head while fighting the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. Hasn't anyone tried to find him?

Then again, if the others were at the mountain they were probably already finishing the mission.

 _"Mission first; emergency later"_ Komui had put it once.

If that was the case, he was fully on his own.

Thankfully he hadn't heard from Road in quite some time. A lot earlier he'd been on the run from her, her voice had echoed all around the halls like she'd amplified her voice and it almost had him in a state of paranoia but he hadn't seen her anywhere and after awhile she stopped talking. The sun had risen and sunk for a couple days after and so far there had been no sign that she was in pursuit of him, which probably meant she truly planned to keep him alive... for now.

He looked over at giant thick double doors from his hiding spot between a bizarre enchantress statue and a bookshelf and frowned. No matter what he tried he couldn't take down the barrier surrounding his only exit.

And damn it still the thing keeping his anti-akuma weapon from activating.

He felt himself shake from chills. He'd run off without his shirt and shoes he'd been in such a hurry to to escape from bad company. He knew if he wasn't careful there was a great chance he'd catch cold all over again.

He hugged his knees close to his chest and buried his head. It was starting to get so dark now that he could barely make out a painting across the room from where he sat.

 _'I'm so tired.'_ He thought, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment.

The wind began to pick up outside, howling as it bled through the cracks in the walls and windows, he could hear the trees sway back and forth. It was almost a pleasant noise, reminding him of the times he and his adoptive father had slept outdoors during a few travels. He grinned at the memory of a younger him, having gotten away from a life of feeling abandoned while working in the circus, for the first time observing the world without constant cynicism as he stared up at the night sky with Mana, learning the names of constellations in the stars and beholding it's wonder.

...

 _"Mana, what's that one called?"_

 _"If you look at that and the other big star nearby, That's the Columba Noachi. You can't see it too well right now, I'll show you some pictures tomorrow."_

 _"What's Colum... Colun... what's that mean?"_

 _"It means Noah's Pigeon."_

 _"Pigeon? Heh heh, Why's that up there?"_

 _"Don't you know the story of Noah's Ark, Allen?"_

 _"I didn't have time to learn stuff like that..."_

 _"Surely you know of the Great Flood."_

 _"..."_

 _"I'll explain all that later, but the bird is there to represent a journey. It was cast from it's master and sent to discover a place to call home and bring it back."_

 _"Why couldn't the master look for it himself?"_

 _"Lots of reasons, but maybe it was because he had faith in his companion. He trusted the bird because they were such good friends, they shared a deep kinship and he knew that no matter where the bird went, no matter how long it was gone for, they would meet again one day._

 _"..."_

 _"Allen, are you alright?"_

 _..._

Allen picked up his head briefly, rubbing an eye as he briefly chased away the old memory in wonder if there was a closet with extra clothing someplace around the castle.

"You're adorable, you know?"

Allen's grogginess fled and he looked up fast. He could see bright sunlight leaking through the windows and streaming into the room, but Road was standing there, casting a dark shadow over him.

 _'Shit, I fell asleep!'_

"All cornered up and nowhere to go." She simpered and knelt down close to him. Panic welled up in his gut, but a quick look at what she was holding made him do a double take.

In her arms she held a blanket.

"What were you thinking running around a cold castle for three days without covers, what if you got sick and died?"

Allen cocked an eyebrow. Was she really showing concern about his well being?

She suddenly had a childish pout on her face. "If you kicked the bucket I won't have anything to play with!"

His face fell.

"Here, take this." She said, handing him the blanket and grinning. "Get warm now, tonight we're gonna play hide and seek."

Allen lowered his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Road shrugged her shoulders. "I think hide and seek is more fun at night, it's dark and-"

"I mean why are you here?" Allen interrupted. "Is there something you guys are hiding in this castle?"

Road's face went from sweet to deathly serious and she got right in his face, pressing a finger against his lips. "You shouldn't ask so many questions or I might get really bored with you very fast." Then she grinned in a toothy smile, kissing him on the forehead and giggled before getting up and walking away.

Allen gawked like a fish as he watched Road leave.

"Remember, find a hiding pace tonight, and make sure it's a good one or else I might have another game we can play that you wouldn't like very much." he heard her say in the distance.

Allen blinked, looking at the blanket she left. Deciding it would have to do he got up from his spot, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around himself as he made a mad dash for another place in the castle to hide.

Seriously, between potential death from illness and death from a sadistic monster child, where was the cavalry when he needed it the most?

†††††††


End file.
